Masked Stranger
by Serena530
Summary: Tuxedo Mask has watched her, longed for her, lusted for her, and now he will have her.


**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Sailor Moon or her characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

 **Masked Stranger**

He stood high on a telephone pole just outside the park, camouflaged by the night, his cape fluttering in the light breeze as he calmly watched the warrior females face off against a monster.

It was nothing new. Routine after all these years. The warriors would mature and the enemy may change, but it was still routine. And just like it was routine for them to fight the enemy, it was routine for him to watch out for _he_ _r_.

Routine. Perhaps routine wasn't the right word. It was instinct, compulsion, need.

And who could blame him? She was beautiful. Beautiful with her long golden hair. The tight white body suit of her sailor uniform accentuated her chest despite the bow, and the short skirt emphasized how long her legs were. And those boots! Knee high with heels to further accentuate her legs.

It drove him mad.

He held himself under tight control, standing as still as a statue, as his eyes tracked her movements as she sprinted here and there. He longed to touch her, to wrap his arms around her, and feel her petite body resting against him.

The masked man could already imagine her warmth seeping through his tuxedo and across his skin; she would look up at him with a thankful sparkle in her eyes and breathlessly thank him as he whisked her to safety. He would then reluctantly release her so she could get her bearings before watching her return to her companions and the fight they faced.

He blinked as he held in a sigh and fisted his hands tightly beneath his white gloves before he relaxed them. He wanted to touch her. _Needed_ to touch her. He physically craved it; like a druggy needing their fix.

 _If only this fight would end! The others would leave, and I would have her to myself_. His mind raged.

"Sailor Moon!" He suddenly heard from multiple voices in various tones of worry, bringing him out of his thoughts.

His eyes flashed as he leapt from his post and sped forward as soon as he touched the ground. His eyes focused on her prone figure as she scrambled to get to her feet, and scooped her up just in time to avoid the monsters attack.

He closed his eyes briefly at the feel of her weight in his arms, resting so trustingly as he carried her. He looked down at the feel of her head leaning against his chest, and held her tighter and closer as he moved.

As he cleared the area to give the others room to fight he found his earlier imaginings beginning to become reality. The longer he held her the more he could feel her warmth against his skin. He glanced down to see her looking at him with the same sparkle he knew she would have.

"Thank you." She said breathlessly, a blush lightly painting her cheeks as she placed a gloved hand on his chest.

He stopped and carefully placed her on her feet and nodded in acknowledgment of her words. He watched her smile brightly before running back toward the fight to rejoin her companions.

His heart raced as he watched her skirt ruffle as she ran, briefly revealing her round bottom. It was covered by her white body suit but he could still see it. He continued to watch as her thigh muscles flex as she moved, her golden hair streaming behind her, and the bow at her lower back bounce.

Desire shot through his body like lightening. It raced through his veins, mixed in with his blood, as it traveled to every inch of his body.

He absently pulled out a red rose as he recalled her sparkling blue eyes. He absolutely loved her eyes. Loved the different emotions that flashed in their depths. He remembered the blush on her cheeks, the slight pinking of her skin as she thanked him, and her light touch on his chest.

He wanted more. He wanted more of her touch, more of her voice, more of her warmth. He wanted more of _her_.

The masked man moved forward with determination in every step as he threw rose after rose at the monster. He wanted this fight over with so he could go to the beautiful warrior that enflamed his desire.

The other warriors joined in and fired off their attacks at the monster. Their combined power weakened it tremendously and Sailor Moon pulled out her weapon and finished it off, turning it to dust within seconds.

The warriors looked around before nodding to each other and darting away, scattering in different directions before the masked man could approach the object of his longing.

He growled in frustration before he stealthily followed after his golden haired warrior. They moved through alleys and darted across streets, jumped rooftops, and ran along deserted sidewalks before they reached a quiet residential area.

He watched, hidden in the shadows, as his beautiful brave Sailor Moon looked around before releasing her transformation, revealing a young woman in normal clothes. She was still just as attractive as she was when she wore her skimpy uniform, but taking on what was clearly her civilian persona relaxed her and made her even more beautiful in his eyes.

As she began to walk he silently trailed her, following until she turned onto the path leading to the front door of one of the houses. She opened the door and disappeared into what was obviously her home.

It was disappointing that she had gone inside, but that fact would not deter him from his goal. He had been watching her, longing for her, and now he desired her. He would have her long before the night was over.

He moved through the shadows and leapt onto the roof of the house directly across the street from hers and settled down to wait for the right time.

He waited hours, his cape wrapped around his form leaving only his white mask visible to detection, keeping watch on the house until well after all lights were out. His silent sentry had thankfully given him the answers he needed to accomplish his goal.

When he deemed it the right time he stood and jumped to the ground before darting across the street and leaping into the large tree in front of the house his warrior had entered. He silently and carefully inched forward before leaping onto the balcony attached to a set of window doors.

He tried the handle and blinked in relief as he found it unlocked. He opened the door silently and within seconds he was standing in the warm room with the doors closed. He stood perfectly still and listened as his eyes darted about the room. To his relief he heard not a single sound nor did his eyes pick up on anyone unexpected.

The masked man removed his shoes and stepped toward the bed and its unaware occupant. He glanced around the cozy lived in bedroom before looking down at his warriors sleeping form.

Even in sleep she was beautiful. Not that he expected otherwise. He stepped to the side and allowed the moonlight to bath her face and breathed in a sharp breath.

 _Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful._ He thought as the moonlight lit her face in a way that enhanced her beauty.

He sat on the edge of her twin sized bed and removed his gloves as he looked to her loose hair disappearing beneath her covers. He tossed them on the floor and removed his hat and added it to the small pile before he gently ran his fingers through the golden locks.

He sighed lightly and stroked her face, his fingers trailing down her soft cheek, before he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled back slightly before repeating the action, stroking his tongue along the soft flesh. He pulled away and sat up as she sighed and began to shift.

Serena slowly opened her eyes, not wanting to leave the pleasant dream she was having, but something was calling her. She blinked to clear them of the fog only to realize that someone was sitting on her bed right next to her. Her eyes sleepily followed the dark clothing up, half convinced she was still asleep, until she reached a face with a white mask.

"Tuxedo Mask!?" She gasped, suddenly wide awake as she sat up on her forearms.

She glanced first to her bedroom door then the balcony doors as she wondered how he had gotten in.

"What...what are you doing here?" She stuttered quietly before she blushed as her mind caught up with her surprise enough to remind her that she was in bed wearing an embarrassing gown.

She glanced down and shifted her covers up to cover her more before she bit her bottom lip and looked back to the handsome man sitting on her bed. The same handsome man that had rescued her earlier that night.

He was _so_ cute! No scratch that. He was downright gorgeous! He was obviously still wearing his tuxedo, though she noted his hat and gloves were missing. His white mask added to the mystery of him and doubled his attractiveness, but despite that she could still see his ocean blue eyes. Dark messy black hair sat on his head, and her fingers itched to run through it.

 _What in the world am I thinking? Listing off his qualities when I should be wondering why he's here and how to get him to leave_. She thought as she looked back to the white mask framing his eyes.

Serena's eyelids lowered softly and she admitted to herself that she'd had fantasies about this exact situation. A silent mysterious Tuxedo Mask finding his way into her room and showing her the time of her life while revealing his long held love for her.

Tuxedo Mask said nothing. He was wound too tight to speak. He simply stroked her cheek before he pulled a red rose from thin air and held it out to her.

"Thank you." She said as she accepted the rose, unable to help the pleased flush the covered her cheeks. _So romantic!_ She thought as she closed her eyes and breathed in the fragrant scent covering the petals.

She opened her eyes and smiled at the masked man before she caught her breath as he leaned toward her. Her heart pounded within her chest as his lips touched hers. They were soft and gentle, but even she could tell that he was holding back.

She didn't know what to think about that or how to react. Tuxedo Mask was in her bedroom in the middle of the night and kissing her. Perhaps she shouldn't be thinking at all and just going with the flow. This was after all one of her fantasies come to life.

Serena placed a hand gently on his face and lightly pressed her tongue to his lips. That seemed to snap whatever restraint he had as he parted his lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth and pressed her back against the bed.

She moaned quietly and wrapped her arm around his neck, the rose hanging from her fingers, as her arousal began to build and spread through her body. She slid her hand down from his face and fiddled with the bow tie at his neck until it hung loose.

Tuxedo Mask broke the kiss and trailed open mouthed kisses down the length of her neck as he felt her fingers searching his shirt to get it open. He sat up and got to his feet and stared his relaxed warrior as he stripped off his cape and tuxedo jacket. His loose bow tie followed the items to floor before he slowly opened his crisp white shirt and shed it.

Serena's heart beat faster and her breathing sped up as she watched _the_ Tuxedo Mask strip in front of her. She couldn't contain her sigh at the sight of his bare chest and the wiry muscles on his arms. She blushed as his hands moved to loosen his pants but forced herself to watch as they dropped below the view from her bed.

He stood before her in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs and his white mask. The sight of him sent a flash fire spreading through her body, and she whimpered in need as she reached a hand out toward him.

The masked man moved forward and lifted the covers and climbed into the bed with his beautiful warrior. He brought his lips back to hers in a hungry kiss as he worked his hand up and down her side.

Serena moaned into his mouth as she felt the evidence of his arousal pressed against her thigh. She knew what that meant, knew what was about to happen since he had unashamedly stripped in front of her and joined her in her bed.

She was excited that this was happening. She knew she should be outraged that he had snuck into her room in the middle of the night, most likely had followed her home from the fight, and was trying to have his way with her, but she found it all too exciting to care. Not to mention she had wanted him for so long, and now she was going to have her chance. She definitely wasn't about to deny him.

Tuxedo Mask pushed the covers back slightly and straddled her legs before he broke the kiss and sat back. He looked at her pink gown and smirk. It had a chibi image of himself on her chest holding a rose with the words "I'll protect you tonight" in bold letters under a black starry sky.

He shook his head slightly and found the end of her gown and pulled it up pass her hips, over chest, up her neck and off her head. Once it was free from her body they both fidgeted and shifted around until her hair was pulled from it and he finally tossed it to the floor, leaving her in nothing but a pair of light pink panties.

Serena sighed and lay back as she moved her rose from the bed to her nightstand. That had been entirely too much work just to get her gown off. Sometimes she wished her hair wasn't as long as it was, but then she would remind herself that she liked it that way.

She looked up and found her soon to be lover staring at her chest. She blushed a bright red and moved to cover herself, but he grabbed her hands and pressed them back against her pillow. He smiled down at her before he lowered his head and kissed each nipple before he closed his mouth around as much as one breast as he could.

She gasped loudly at the feel of his hot mouth on her then shot a cautious look at her bedroom door. _Have to be quiet_. She reminded herself, and bit her bottom lip as his tongue dragged across her nipple. She arched her back, wanting more as pleasure flowed through her body.

The masked man shifted, moving between her legs as his hands slid down her arms to her sides. He covered her mouth with his and ground his hips against her sending pleasure shooting up his spine at the delicious friction he was creating.

He swallowed her moan and replied with a groan as he repeated the action. He slid a hand up and covered a soft breast before he spread his fingers and molded them around the flesh. His beautiful warrior pushed her chest up, pressing her flesh further into his hand, and slid her silky legs against his wringing another groan from him.

For a few minutes he indulged in the soft flesh of her chest as his hips worked to bring their arousal spiraling higher and higher. Their tongues danced and their lips brushed together and locked in an effort to keep quiet.

The forced silence chafed at him. He wanted to hear her moans, her cries of pleasure, wanted to force her to voice her wants, but he knew the silence must remain if he was to get what he wanted. Bringing the other residents running to check on her was counterproductive.

Serena ran her hands over his shoulders and through his dark short locks. She loved the feel of his hair, the feel of his warm firm weight pressing against her. The feel of his desire grinding between her legs brought uncontrollable sighs to her lips, but they were caught in his mouth with the rest of her sounds of pleasure.

Oh but she wanted more, needed more from her masked lover. She felt tense, like she was wound too tight and needed release. The pleasure he was making her feel was becoming outrageous but oh so welcome to her body.

"Please." She whispered as she broke their never ending kiss. "I need more. I need..." She trailed off with a light groan as he thrust his hips hard against hers.

Tuxedo Mask sat up and moved his hands to her hips and curled his fingers beneath the elastic of her panties and pulled down. The pink fabric slid down her thighs, over her knees, and she pulled one foot then the other through the holes, leaving her completely naked before his eyes.

He tossed the panties to the floor to join the rest of their clothes before he slid a hand up her leg and between her thighs. He knelt over her and claimed her lips as he stroked her, his fingers becoming moist with every pass they made. Then he decided to stop playing and get on with fulfilling her needs.

He gently slipped one finger then another inside her moist center and stroked back and forth as he mimicked the action with his tongue. Her hips moved, rocking as his fingers stroked, as her hands smoothed along his arms and caressed over his back. He loved that she couldn't keep her hands off him since the feeling was mutual.

Serena's back arched and she gripped her masked man's shoulders as pleasure flooded her body. To her complete approval his fingers continued to move as she convulsed around him, prolonging her bliss a few moments longer.

As her body relaxed and she caught her breath her masked lover disappeared from the bed only to reappear moments later beneath the covers. She looked to him as he stroked her cheek and shifted closer. With that move she abruptly realized that he was now as naked as she was save for the mask he still wore.

She placed a hand lightly on his and held his hand to her face as she gazed beyond the mask into deep blue eyes. She smiled, a mix of shyness and excitement, and he returned it before he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her deeply and shifted beneath the covers, moving between her legs and blanketing her body before he slipped into her waiting heat.

He moved his lips to the side of her neck as he rocked within her, creating the delicious friction they both longed for. She gasped and wrapped a leg over his lower back, her hands caressing up and down the length of his back as he moved within her.

She felt so unbelievably snug around him, warm and snug and so addictive. They had just begun and already he knew he was going to want to enjoy being inside her again the moment they were finished.

Serena breathed shallowly and sighed at the pleasure spreading through her body. She felt him pull nearly all the way out of her before slowly sinking back inside. She moaned and moved a hand up to grip his hair as he repeated the action before speeding up. She opened her eyes, not realizing that she had closed them, and watched as he grabbed her hand from his back and laced his fingers through hers as he pressed them to the mattress.

He brought his lips back to hers in a hungry kiss as his hips moved rapidly back and forth, both of them moaning at the sensations. He broke the kiss and leaned his face against hers, their quick breaths mingling as their bodies heated with their activity.

Suddenly he froze and they both looked sharply to her bedroom door as they heard a door creak open.

Serena held her breath as she listened to the sound of footsteps going down the hall. She tried to focus on the sound to see which of her family members it was, but her masked lover began to rock into her again and she looked back to him with wide eyes.

Tuxedo Mask smirked and thrust faster and harder; so much so that the bed began to rock slightly. He hit a spot inside her and listened as she gasped loudly, and his eyes flashed at the discovery before he hit the same spot. This time she began to cry out but he quickly covered her mouth with his before the sound could completely leave her.

She whimpered as her body began to tremble beneath him, and he quickened his pace and soon she was gasping and fisting his hair in a sharp grip as her insides pulsed and contracted around him in her release.

Serena panted as her masked lover released her lips and pressed his face against her neck. She wrapped her other leg around his lower back and hooked her ankle over her other ankle as he continued to move. Her breath hitched with his every thrust and she bit off a moan as he moved harder and deeper inside her.

The masked man groaned into his warrior's neck and moved his hips faster. He needed to feel her squeezing him again, feel her holding him, and hear her voice in his ears. He growled in frustration, but stopped when he heard her moan and arch against him.

 _She likes that. She also likes that I'm strong_. He reminded himself as he panted harshly.

He released his grip on her hand and slipped his arm beneath her, lifting her hips, and began to thrust as fast and hard as he could. She clung to him, with her arms and legs and her inner walls, and arched her back as she moaned, her body jerking with his thrusts despite their grip on each other.

Soon he was moaning deeply as his body climaxed, his hips jerking as his essence filled her, and his beautiful moaning warrior falling over the blissful edge with him.

Serena panted and shuddered as her pleasure slowly waned. She finally let her legs slid away from her lover to rest on the bed and sighed as she loosened her arms around him. She watched as her masked lover lifted himself on his forearms and looked down at her with a smirk.

"My Princess." He said with a satisfied smile, speaking for the first time that night. "That was exciting." He added as his breathing calmed.

"Yes." Serena said with a pleased sigh. "Still, you couldn't wait until our date?" She asked curiously.

"No." He answered instantly. "I've wanted you for days, and I was tired of waiting." He said with a huff.

"My poor poor Prince." Serena said in amusement as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yes! Poor me. I was getting frustrated out of my mind." He said indignantly. "But in all seriousness, this situation has me thinking. I think it's time we move in together. That way I won't have to wait until the middle of the night to be with you."

"Yes. I think your right." She agreed with a nod as she thought it over. "I'm ready. I certainly don't like that you have to sneak in here, or the fact that I have to keep coming up with excuses for where I am when the enemy attacks at night."

"I can only imagine how stressful that is." He said sympathetically as he gave her lips a brief comforting kiss.

"Very." She said with a thankful smile. Then she frowned as she heard a sound and they once again looked to the bedroom door.

A door creaked and light footsteps moved down the hall before another door closed. This time Serena wasn't distracted and could tell that it was her little brother Sammy.

"I would love for you to stay even if only for a few hours, but my parents have taken to checking on me to see if I'm actually here during the night." She said in exasperation.

"All the more reason to come live with me." He said as he slowly pulled out of her and climbed out of the bed.

Serena sat up slightly and leaned back on her pillow, pulling the covers over her nakedness as she watched her prince redress in his tuxedo and accessories. He then came back and sat on the side of the bed and looked at her with that intense focused look he always gave her when they parted ways.

"I'm really glad you decided to come tonight. I got to play out one of my fantasies without having to reveal it first." She said with a smile.

"Glad to be of service my love." He replied with a smirk. "Does that mean there are more fantasies waiting to be acted on?"

"Yes." She admitted easily.

"We'll have to talk about those during our date. Along with moving plans." He said with a nod and she nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you later. I hope you sleep well." He added as he got up.

"I'm sure I will." Serena said with a smile before she watched him step toward her balcony doors. "I love you Darien." She said quietly as he stood in front of the glass doors then watched as he looked back at her.

"I love you too." He replied softly before he opened one door and slipped out, closing the door silently and leaving his Moon Princess gazing thoughtfully up at the shinning Moon.

 **AN** : This is my first attempt at a one-shot. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
